


Il nuovo compagno di mamma

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest Kink, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Grazie a Talpy per aver letto e corretto <3 Frank è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu. Scritto per il Cow T.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Talpy per aver letto e corretto <3 Frank è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu. Scritto per il Cow T.

Frank era ormai da tre settimane buone in una relazione con Clarice quando gli notificarono che per l’intero fine settimana casa sua non sarebbe stata rifornita di acqua.  
Clarice gli disse di andare a casa sua e passare tranquillamente il fine settimana da loro visto che lei sarebbe stata da sua sorella e suo figlio adolescente sarebbe stato da amici.  
Frank durò tre ore senza acqua il sabato mattina prima di fare una borsa e trasferirsi a casa della donna senza vedere l’ora di potersi fare finalmente una doccia.  
Aveva appena chiuso l’acqua quando sentì la porta d’entrata aprirsi e chiudersi e il figlio della sua compagna dire ad alta voce di essere tornato, che qualcuno - presupponeva l’amico da cui sarebbe dovuto stare - aveva l’influenza. Frank cercò di fretta di uscire dalla doccia per prendere un asciugamano con cui coprirsi nel rendersi conto che la voce di Michael si avvicinava sempre più al bagno. Pensava di avere ancora un po’ di tempo, ma si rese conto troppo tardi di aver dimenticato di chiudere la porta a chiave. Guardò con orrore la maniglia girare e presto si ritrovò davanti il ragazzino.  
Michael si bloccò, senza quasi respirare, e lentamente il suo sguardo scese al pene di Frank che - seppur flaccido - non solo era di notevoli dimensioni ma andava pian piano gonfiandosi.  
Frank sarebbe voluto scappare, se solo questo non comportasse dover andare verso la porta e quindi verso il ragazzo, e si sentì percorrere la schiena da un brivido a vederlo leccarsi le labbra con desiderio, lo sguardo fisso sul suo bacino.  
“Tua madre ha detto che potevo passare.” Cercò di distrarlo nonostante sapesse bene che era inutile. Non lo aveva mai voluto dire a Clarice, ma si era accorto sin dalla prima volta che lei li aveva fatti incontrare che il modo in cui Michael lo guardava non aveva niente a che vedere con quello dei ragazzi che vedono un uomo prendere il posto del padre al fianco della madre, quanto piuttosto di chi si trovasse davanti una persona che si sarebbero volentieri portati a letto. La situazione era andata peggiorando col tempo e più di una volta la sera mentre guardavano un film sul divano, si era offerto di prendere qualcosa dalla cucina per scappare dalla sensazione del ginocchio del ragazzo che premeva insistentemente contro il suo, o il modo in cui gli si appoggiava un po’ troppo contro il braccio. Si era detto che col tempo a Michael sarebbe passata e che lui reagiva solo perché gli faceva effetto sapere di essere attraente anche per qualcuno con trent’anni buoni in meno di lui.  
Quella mattina in bagno però Frank non aveva più nessun posto dove scappare e niente dietro cui nascondere quanto il ragazzo gli facesse effetto. Né Michael sembrava intenzionato più a nascondere quanto lo desiderasse.  
Il ragazzino sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso con un sospiro prima di farsi avanti per inginocchiarglisi davanti. Frank quasi non respirò, teso, e non riuscì a riscuotersi finché Michael non si sporse in avanti e non leccò con un mugolio la sua erezione dal glande fino alla base per poi tornare verso il suo glande. Solo allora Frank riuscì a ritrovare la voce ma si ritrovò quasi con orrore a gemere forte. Michael sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso e gli sorrise, apparentemente felice che Frank gradisse e glielo lasciasse fare.  
Frank si sentì tremare appena le ginocchia alla vista dei suoi occhi blu spalancati e innocenti e quel suo sorriso che lo faceva sembrare un angelo persino in quel momento in cui era lì in ginocchio davanti a lui con tutta l’intenzione apparentemente di succhiargli via anche l’anima.  
“Piccolo…”  
“Posso chiamarti papà?” Chiese Michael con un sospiro guardandolo negli occhi mentre prendeva in bocca il suo glande per provare a succhiarlo piano, lasciando Frank senza fiato.  
“Sì.” Rispose in un ansimo, sconvolto, senza sapere nemmeno lui se stesse dandogli il consenso sul fare ciò che voleva o sul poterlo chiamare papà o entrambe.  
Michael sorrise appena attorno al suo glande e lo lasciò andare con un rumore umido quasi osceno prima di prendere a masturbarlo lentamente, ammirando il suo pene sempre più eretto e sporgendosi a baciarlo piano e leccarlo ancora.  
Frank realizzò improvvisamente che forse Michael non l’aveva mai fatto prima e deglutì a vuoto.  
“Vuoi- vuoi che andiamo- possiamo spostarci.” Mormorò con la voce roca, riuscendo finalmente a completare una frase al terzo tentativo.  
Michael sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso e annuì anche se continuò a succhiargli il glande.  
Frank non fu ben sicuro di come avesse fatto a convincersi a farlo staccare e a convincere Michael ad alzarsi in piedi ma presto si ritrovò impegnato a spingere il ragazzo contro il muro del corridoio e a baciarlo con tutto se stesso premendo il proprio corpo ancora bagnato contro il suo. Michael mugolava e gemeva nel bacio e cercava di spogliarsi in fretta, ignorando completamente di starlo facendo in corridoio e senza nemmeno sapere che la madre non sarebbe tornata fino alla sera del giorno dopo.  
Frank lo aiutò ad aprire e sfilarsi i jeans, impaziente, e finì per spogliarlo completamente lì dov’erano. Michael era più sottile di quanto si fosse aspettato, con nemmeno un pelo sul petto a testimoniare quanto ancora fosse giovane, ma la sua erezione era lì dritta tra loro e Frank si sentì fare un verso animalesco nel sollevarlo di peso per portarlo nella camera da letto di Clarice, senza pensare ad altro che al bisogno di stenderlo su un letto matrimoniale.  
“Voglio succhiarti, lasciati succhiare…” Quasi lo pregò Michael col fiato corto e Frank annuì sulle sue labbra anche se poi si gettò nuovamente sulle sue labbra.  
Scese con le mani lungo il suo corpo, eccitato da morire a sapere di essere il primo a poterlo toccare a quel modo.  
“Papà, ti prego…” Gemette Michael spingendo l’erezione contro la sua coscia.  
“Sì, piccolo, tutto quello che vuoi…” Rispose Frank senza fiato, sentendosi un po’ un depravato a capire quanto gli facesse effetto sentirsi chiamare a quel modo da quella faccia d’angelo.  
Ribaltò le loro posizioni per tenerselo sopra e vedere cosa volesse fare, rendendosi conto troppo tardi che a quello Michael sarebbe stato davvero libero di fare ciò che voleva. All’improvviso infatti si ritrovò addosso un ragazzo intento a strofinarsi contro il suo bacino come fosse un animale in calore.  
“Scopami, papà…” Gemette il ragazzino aggrappato alle sue spalle, scoprendo quanto fosse piacevole sentirselo contro il perineo.  
“Piccolo, se me lo chiedi così finisce che papà lo fa…” Gemette scendendo a stringergli le natiche e separarle, guidandolo per potersi strofinare tra le sue natiche.  
Michael restò senza fiato per un momento ma poi prese a cercare di strofinarglisi contro con ancora più foga.  
“Scopami, ti prego…” Chiese palesemente senza riuscire più a collegare la bocca col cervello. “Dimmi cosa devo fare per essere scopato da te…” Lo supplicò, guardandolo con così tanta disperazione che Frank non si chiese se non ci fosse un briciolo di verità in ciò che diceva, da quanto tempo avesse desiderato precisamente quello.  
“Non volevi succhiarmelo?” Chiese deglutendo, cercando di schiarirsi la testa per ricordare se c’era del lubrificante in casa o se i preservativi che usava con Clarice potessero andare bene.  
Michael annuì con un mugolio e gli scese di dosso anche se a malincuore e si sistemò tra le sue gambe. Si prese un momento per tornare ad ammirarlo per poi stringere la sua erezione e masturbarlo lentamente.  
“Bravo, piccolo…” Gemette Frank allungando una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli ricci. “L’hai mai succhiato un pene prima d’ora?”  
Michael scosse la testa ma poi si sporse a leccarlo ancora e Frank lo aiutò a tenere il pene dritto prima di guidarlo lentamente a scendere sulla sua erezione.  
“Ti piace?” Chiese con la voce roca, godendosi la sua bocca calda addosso.  
Michael mugolò guardandolo negli occhi, provando ad annuire appena senza lasciare andare il suo glande.  
“Oh, sei un talento naturale, piccolo… papà non ha bisogno di nient’altro se può avere la tua bocca…” Gemette tornando a farlo calare sulla propria erezione, istruendolo su come succhiarlo con forza ogni volta che risaliva.  
Allentò la presa sui suoi capelli perché Michael potesse provare da solo e lo guardò scendere pian piano sempre di più, restando sconvolto a quanto apparentemente riuscisse a prendere in bocca, finché quasi non raggiunse di colpo l’orgasmo a vedergli premere il naso tra i suoi peli pubici.  
Imprecò a voce alta, sconvolto, tendendo i muscoli nel tentativo di resistere e non venirgli in gola. Michael si risollevò, confuso dalla sua reazione, fino a lasciarsi sfuggire il glande ricoperto di saliva dalle labbra.  
“Tutto bene?”  
“Dove hai imparato a fare quello?”  
“Me lo stai insegnando tu?” Chiese perplesso il ragazzino.  
“Ma sei sceso- fino in fondo.” Considerò Frank passando lo sguardo dal suo viso alla propria erezione. “Non ti viene voglia di vomitare?”  
“No?” Aggrottò la fronte Michael, e improvvisamente Frank realizzò che davvero il ragazzo non aveva riflesso faringeo.  
“Sei perfetto.” Mormorò Frank senza pensarci.  
Michael avvampò al complimento e si rilassò a capire di piacergli, tornando a leccarlo e poi a prenderlo ancora in bocca, lasciando che Frank riprendesse a guidarlo.  
Frank continuò a farlo muovere su e giù sulla sua erezione finché non fu vicino al limite.  
“Papà c’è quasi, piccolo, papà sta per venire…” Lo avvertì facendolo risollevare perché tenesse in bocca solo il suo glande.  
Michael si limitò a quello e prese a masturbarlo con entrambe le mani fino a farlo arrivare al piacere nella propria bocca. Frank gemette forte e lo fece risollevare per baciarlo, scoprendo solo troppo tardi che il ragazzo non aveva nemmeno provato a mandar giù lo sperma.

Frank riuscì a trovare nei cassetti la crema per le mani di Clarice e se ne mise su una mano ma Michael si schiarì la voce, inginocchiato sul letto.  
“Io ho del lubrificante vero.” Buttò lì, un filo imbarazzato.  
Frank si bloccò, guardandolo sotto una nuova luce. “Davvero?”  
“Sì? Lo uso- da solo, sai.” Si schiarì ancora la voce, a disagio, e Frank quasi rise per il sollievo sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
“Vallo a prendere, piccolino. E poi corri di nuovo da papà.”  
Michael gli rivolse un gran sorriso e si sbrigò a fare come voleva, tornando da lui con un flacone pieno ancora a metà e l’aria di chi volesse finirlo tutto insieme a lui e subito.  
Frank tornò a baciarlo con foga e se lo attirò contro, stendendolo sul letto senza smettere di baciarlo, ungendosi le dita col lubrificante. Scese ad accarezzarlo da fuori, eccitato a sentirlo incredibilmente stretto ma allo stesso tempo pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa con lui.  
“Fai vedere a papà cosa vuoi, piccolo…” Mormorò roco, eccitato.  
Michael pensò di aver capito cosa volesse e si voltò sotto di lui, sdraiandosi pancia in giù.  
Il ragazzino iniziò a muoversi sotto di lui con una certa foga, strofinandosi contro il materasso con foga, gemendo forte, e poi spingendosi indietro ogni volta sulle sue dita cercando di fargliele spingere più a fondo quasi incitandolo a prenderlo a quello stesso modo.  
Frank restò a guardarlo a bocca aperta, tornando ad eccitarsi ad una velocità inaudita per la sua età, e presto aggiunse un altro dito in lui, godendosi lo spettacolo che gli offriva.  
“Così, piccolo, così…” Mormorò eccitato, cercando di memorizzare il modo in cui si aggrappava alle coperte e muoveva il bacino, inarcava la schiena, tutto ciò che faceva davanti a lui. “Dio, cosa non sei…” Gemette cercando di trovare la sua prostata per vederlo inarcarsi.  
Michael gridò quando Frank trovò il modo giusto e si strinse con forza attorno alle sue dita. Diede uno scatto col bacino verso di lui e lo chiamò disperatamente nel sollevare il culo per aria nella speranza che Frank continuasse e gli desse di più.  
“Scopami, Frank!” Quasi lo implorò il ragazzino cercando di spingersi meglio sulle sue dita, fermandosi con un mugolio solo quando Frank aggiunse un altro dito ancora.  
Frank iniziava ad essere in condizioni pessime a vederlo così e cercò di spremersi del lubrificante sull’erezione con la mano libera per potersi masturbare con foga. Il piano era stato solo quello di potersi masturbare più agevolmente ma quando sfilò le dita da Michael per cercare i preservativi di Clarice il ragazzino gli spinse contro il bacino, riprendendo a strusciarsi contro la sua erezione e facendogli dimenticare tutto.  
Anche il bisogno di cercare i preservativi.  
In qualche modo nella sua mente mentre si strusciava tra le natiche di Michael il sapere che non faceva uso di droghe e che era ancora vergine gli diceva che era abbastanza da non averne bisogno, soprattutto per non doversi fermare.  
Continuò a masturbarsi strofinandosi piano tra le sue natiche, premendo il glande contro l’apertura di Michael.  
“Papà ti vuole, piccolo…”  
“Ti voglio anche io, papà, ti voglio da così tanto…” Mormorò il ragazzo, mordendosi il labbro. “Ci ho pensato così tanto a te, ti prego…”  
Frank sospirò e si abbassò a baciargli la nuca mettendo la mano libera sul suo fianco, scosso a sentire quanto lo desiderava.  
“Ti voglio anche io, piccolo…” Mormorò, abbandonandosi ad un gemito roco nel penetrarlo lentamente.  
Michael gridò sotto di lui, eccitato come mai in vita sua, e gli si spinse incontro a sua volta, impaziente di avere finalmente l’uomo che aveva desiderato per tutto quel tempo.  
“Frank…”  
L’uomo si costrinse a fermarsi subito e si perse a baciargli la nuca e le spalle. “Fermo, piccolo, lasciami un momento…”  
Il ragazzo mugolò e annuì, una guancia premuta sulle lenzuola, ma cercò di stare fermo per lui, deciso a mostrargli quanto potesse essere capace a letto. Ci volle un po’ ma Frank riprese lentamente a spingersi in lui, tirandosi indietro un po’ per poi spingersi ancora fino in fondo, gemendo roco ad ogni movimento.  
Michael continuava a gemere forte e strinse forte gli occhi.  
“Non fermarti…”  
“Ti piace, piccolo?”  
“Fa male…” Ammise in un bisbiglio, facendolo fermare del tutto. “Ma mi piace…” Tornò ad annuire con foga.  
Frank sospirò e gli baciò una spalla, spostando una mano sotto di lui per masturbarlo e distrarlo. “Sto fermo finché non ti rilassi, non abbiamo bisogno di correre…”  
Nonostante le parole di Frank fu presto Michael stesso a riprendere a muoversi, seppur lentamente, gemendo roco nello spingere il bacino un po’ incontro alla sua mano e un po’ sulla sua erezione.  
“Frank…”  
L’uomo sospirò eccitato e strinse di più la presa attorno alla sua erezione, godendosi il gemito roco che riuscì a strappargli.  
Con quello Michael prese a muoversi più velocemente su di lui, gemendo senza fiato, e Frank si sollevò appena da lui solo per poter guardare meglio il ragazzo doversi tendere e dover faticare per spingersi indietro su di lui e poterlo prendere fino in fondo. Attese di vedere che ormai lo prendeva senza più fastidi per sorprenderlo spingendosi in lui fino in fondo con un unico movimento. Gli strappò un grido e Michael si ritrovò premuto completamente contro le lenzuola. Frank gli baciò la nuca prima di sollevarsi con le braccia da sopra la sua schiena e prese a muoversi in lui con forza, velocemente, facendo uso finalmente di tutto l’allenamento che faceva giorno dopo giorno solo per rimanere in forma.  
Michael sgranò gli occhi ma presto si ritrovò a gemere e gridare per il piacere, aggrappato alle lenzuola con entrambe le mani. Il ragazzino allargò le gambe di più per lui, sperando che non si fermasse più, senza pensare più a nient’altro che al piacere che l’uomo gli stava dando.  
Frank gemeva e ansimava, senza nessuna intenzione di rallentare, e si godette la sua stretta e la sua voce e il sentire che Michael gli avrebbe lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa. Michael finì per riversarsi tra sé e le lenzuola con un grido e quasi svenne, sfatto, senza che Frank accennasse a rallentare o fermarsi.  
“Scopami…” Sussurrò Michael, la faccia premuta sulle lenzuola e la voce spezzata dalle spinte di Frank in lui.  
Frank rispose con un verso roco e si fermò solo per sistemarsi in ginocchio e fargli risollevare il bacino. Tornò a spingere in lui l’erezione non appena lo ebbe in posizione e riprese a muoversi quasi con violenza, le mani così strette attorno ai fianchi da lasciargli i lividi.  
Michael restò senza fiato a quello e si aggrappò alle lenzuola senza riuscire nemmeno a respirare. Non aveva idea che potesse fargli quell’effetto essere usato come fosse un semplice oggetto sessuale. Improvvisamente sentì l’uomo dietro di sé tendersi e Frank si spinse con tanta di quella forza in lui nel riversarglisi dentro che Michael stesso finì per avere un nuovo orgasmo e schizzare le lenzuola così come si sentiva riempire dall’uomo di sua madre.  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, entrambi col fiato corto e sconvolti, increduli di ciò che era successo. Poi Frank allentò la presa sui suoi fianchi ma invece di lasciarlo andare lo strinse in un abbraccio. Michael quasi rise di felicità mista a piacere, voltandosi a cercare un bacio da sopra la spalla, sorridendo sulle labbra dell’uomo che continuava a sembrare molto più che felice di baciarlo e tenerselo contro anche una volta ottenuto quel che voleva.  
“Spero che mamma non torni tanto presto…” Mormorò con un sospiro, completamente rilassato.  
Frank ridacchiò piano e spostò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso.  
“Oh, piccolo, tua madre non torna fino a domani. Abbiamo un sacco di tempo per noi.” Mormorò roco, guardandolo con desiderio, e Michael fu sicuro che sarebbe stato il miglior fine settimana della sua vita.


End file.
